


Hands

by NinaRicci (RedBaron)



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBaron/pseuds/NinaRicci
Summary: His hands had brought you so much warmth and comfort and perhaps your most treasured memory ever





	Hands

The memory of how his hand felt against yours will forever be engraved in your mind. You remember how rough and calloused they felt against your own. But the memory of how he held your hands was anything but that. They were gentle and careful, as if he was handling a fragile, precious treasure.   
  
You remember how every so often, they would squeeze your hands, as if to confirm that you were still there, and you would return the act so that it eased his mind, to reassure that you would never leave his side.   
  
The sand beneath your bare feet feels warm with the ocean waves tickling them as they wash ashore.   
  
The sun is about to set, filling the sky with different shades of reds and oranges. For a moment, you stop on your tracks and the man with you does, too, the moment he realizes that you have stopped on your leisure walk.  
  
He looks at you with silent curiosity, wondering what seems to be the matter. The sight almost sends you to a teary stupor but happy that even after all these years of tears and pain, he still looks at you that way – full of warm, love, and gentleness.  
  
You love him, so, so much that you are willing to give up everything for him. But you are still torn in-between, confused.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asks with worry at the sight of the gleam of unshed tears in your eyes. His other hand holds your cheek and you lean in on his touch, closing your eyes momentarily as you relish on his warmth but it feels different, so much more different.  
  
You hear him whispering your name, concern laced with his gentle voice.  
  
When you open your eyes once again, you do not see Ruka. Not his bleached blond hair nor his confident but sweet smile. What you see in front of you is the face of your husband, the one you have chosen instead of your first love.  
  
“Nothing,” you answer softly as you send him a smile. You squeeze your fingers against his hand that was on your cheek.  
  
A tear finally slips out, landing on the primrose charm ring necklace you have around your neck.


End file.
